Planet Khi
Planet Khi is the main planet which is used as the setting for Tellgam series. The planet is within the Universe 22, and is just one of the many worlds in this universe. People Planet Khi is home to race closely resembling human, know as the Vorden. These creatures are bipedal and are intelligent being. Geography The planet is composed of 6 known continents to wit, Europa, Nix, Dolpoi, Elemia, Carpascus, and'' Eastiae. The land is mostly covered with huge deserts, forest, mountains, and lakes. The poles of the planet are icy, near the middle is tropical, and the lands between them is temperate. The planet has a number of bodies of water to wit, ''Daras Ocean, Deldaros Ocean, Florencio Ocean, Zerros Ocean, Akua Sea, Andar Sea and other smaller bodies of water. Physical Characteristics *Khi's diameter: 6,940 km *Khi's year is 300 days *Khi's day is approximately 24 hours *Khi's temperature is 194°K Moons Planet Khi has 3 moons known as Dae, Pae, and Lae named by the ancient civilization which reside in the planet. Dae is the largest moon having a diameter of 360 km and just 199,000 km from the planets surface. Pae is at 280 km in diameter and is at 226,000 km from the surface. Lae is the smallest at just 147 km in diameter, it is on an orbit at 464,000 km from the surface. Star The planet's star is known as the Melekee, it is a red dwarf star. The planet is at 30 Million km from the star. It is estimated that the stars age is 3.5 billion years old. Minerals Most of Planet Khi's metal is thought to come from the metal called the Reinmetal, a material which is of very much importance due to its many uses. Reinmetal is used from weapons to fuel, to medicines, to power supply and more. The other known metal which is not from Reinmetal is Mahika, which is capable of giving magical abilities to its user. Mahika is used in similar manner as Reinmetal, their main difference is that Mahika provides its user considerable magical power. Mahika unlike Reinmetal is quiet scarce, within each Mahika crystal is a great source of magic but when this magic runs out it will turn to dust and will disintegrate. Mahika crystals are blood red in color. Magic and Bending Magic and bending is practiced in planet Khi. Bending is a common art in the people, and the ability to bend is derived from ones own body, bending is a heridetary ability however, a few people with enough persuading can bend even without any close kin who are known to be benders. Magic is a somewhat metaphysical art, that originated some 800 years prior to the stories timeline. Magic practioners are known as mages and are held with very high regards and are considered very important personas. Mages are divided into two categories the mahika mages, and the caster mages. Mahika mages are magicians which utilize the power of the mahika crystals to use magic, while caster mages are those who derive their magic from their body, their magical power maybe amplified through the use of mahika crystals. Caster magic ability is a hereditary, although in cases only a few of a mage siblings inheret this ability, their ability will just exhibit itself at sometime in their life. Mahika mages on the other hand is not hereditary, due to the fact that they have learned their magic themselves. They are thought in the art using books and practice, their magical power is derived from their use of mahika crystals. Category:Index Category:Planets Category:Locations